


Ethereal

by Noise (noisepollution)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noisepollution/pseuds/Noise
Summary: A collection of short, wataei one shots.





	1. Eccedentesiasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tried to hide it, he really did. But hiding emotions from someone who was used to always wearing a mask was next to impossible.

Eichi would never get used to it.

 

Over the years he learned how to pretend like everything was fine: he learned not to ask his nurses or doctors how long it’d be until he was out and he learned not to beg for his negligent parents to take him home. If anyone, including Keito, asked him how he felt, he always said he was alright. Keeping his feelings locked deep in his heart, he made sure absolutely no one could see beneath his mask.

 

However no matter how hard he tried, there was one person he could never fool.

 

“Hello there!” Not wanting to startle Eichi, his greeting was spoken softly as he climbed inside the room through the window. When the boy turned to look at him, he gave him an exaggerated bow and smiled. “Your very own Hibiki Wataru has finally arrived!”

 

Eichi’s poker face grew into a smile as he realised who it was and spoke: “My, my I’m quite excited, what has the great Wataru prepared for me today?” He sat up and watched his friend prepare himself for a magic show made just for him.

 

Like always, Wataru knew how to make him smile; he performed old tricks Eichi adored, as well as new ones he never would’ve dreamt of. At some point, he was given an adorable white rabbit to cuddle with as he continued watching. The ending was spectacular as always with doves and colours flying around the room.

 

Eichi looked like a child as he giggled and gave an applause, too happy to care about the noise they were both making (though, they both knew the staff had gotten used to Wataru’s antics). “Thank you, thank you, I’m here all week!” The magician smiled, putting his hat back on. After brushing the confetti off his clothes, he walked towards the chair and sat on it. “So, how was it?” he asked.

 

“Spectacular! You really are a master...” he slumped back and sighed. “It’s just what I needed.”

 

“Good, good! Seeing your reactions was also quite amusing~”

 

“Why, I’m glad I could entertain you as well.”

 

The two trailed off into another of the many interesting, fun conversations they had together. Eichi had almost forgot all about his darker feelings as he laughed with Wataru.

 

Almost.

 

On most days, he would, genuinely, feel happy when he was with the magician. Not only could Wataru make things appear, but he was skillful at making people’s negative emotions disappear as well, and such a trick worked especially well with Eichi.

 

However, no matter what happened today, he never really could be distracted from a truth that, in the end, would take his life whether he liked it or not.

 

He tried to hide it, he really did; he made an extra effort to seem more joyful than usual, to smile a bit wider and to laugh a little longer at the other's jokes. But hiding emotions from someone who was used to always wearing a mask was next to impossible.

 

“Eichi…” a complete change of tone from Wataru’s loud, normal self startled Eichi a little; he opened his mouth to act dumb, but, knowing better, he closed it. “Today isn't a good day, huh?”

 

Wataru read him like a book and he kind of hated it: he hated how he ruined the mood after the other boy did so much to try and bring him happiness and he hated himself for it.

 

“Yeah…” he whispered as he silently told himself he wasn't going to cry and make everything worse. “After all you did... I feel kinda bad.” Forcing out a laugh, he looked down, unable to maintain eye contact.

 

The two fell into a silence that was neither comforting nor awkward as they were left with their thoughts swirling inside their heads.

 

After a what seemed like forever, Wataru spoke up:

 

“Well, some days are crying days you know?” Eichi looked up and was met with a sight that he knew was never shown to most people. “You can't always laugh it away, sometimes you just need to let it all out.” He was speaking from experience and that fact made Eichi’s heart clench. “But...it's better to cry on someone’s shoulder than alone.” Wataru grabbed Eichi and held him in a warm embrace as said one last thing: “Please, let me be there for you in those times as well.”

 

Eichi felt something inside of him burst and before he knew it, tears were pouring down his cheeks; he started shaking as he bit his lip but after feeling a reassuring pat on the shoulder, he broke into a loud sob and buried his face into Wataru’s shoulder. He wasn't the crying type, he knew that he needed to be strong for everyone else, but holding everything in hurt too much. For the first time since he was a child, he cried and sobbed without any shame or control.

 

When he had calmed down, he leaned back and brushed the remaining tears away. “Better?” Wataru, asked, his hand moving to hold the other's face. After Eichi nodded wordlessly in response, Wataru placed their foreheads together and caressed the wet cheek. Without anything to say, they stayed like that in a silence that, unlike the other, was as consoling as their embrace. They both knew Eichi would feel embarrassed about his outburst the next day, but for the time being they thought about how they wanted to stay together like this forever.


	2. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told all my beta readers that the title is temporary and that the fic wouldn't actually be called that. i am also a massive liar. hope this fic is enjoyable even if the title isn't.

Their first date was in mere minutes.

 

The plan was for Wataru to pick him up, go to the cinema and then have a walk in the park. Despite the fairly simple layout, Eichi felt his heart beat so violently in his chest that he prayed he wouldn't faint. Keito had come to his house prior to help him choose his clothes and calm him down but as he sat in the chair he couldn't help but feel incredibly nervous.

 

It was a date with his idol, his angel. And while he had hung out with him time and time before, for some reason he was afraid of messing something up and driving the one he loved away.

 

“Tenshouin-sama!” A maid called from downstairs. “Your guest has arrived!”

 

No, now wasn't the time to be negative. All he had to do was act like he always did and he'd be fine.

 

“I'm coming.” He called as he descended the stairs and walked towards the door where Wataru was waiting with the sweetest smile.

 

“Good evening, Eichi.” He took the blond boy’s hand in his. When Eichi hesitated, he added: “Oh dear, could you be nervous?”

 

Of course he couldn't hide it from him.

 

“A little. I've...never been into a cinema before really.” He lied and he knew Wataru wouldn't fall for it, but as long as he didn't speak up about the truth, he didn't really care. Luckily, the long haired boy understood him right away.

 

“It's quite fun if the movie is good!” He played a long like always. “I got us the best seats and there shouldn't be a lot of people.” He added as they made their way into town.

 

-

 

Walking with Wataru was always pleasant, they talked about various things like their plans for fine and in no time they were in front of the cinema’s large doors.

 

The cinema was vast but mainly empty with a few people already there and talking as they waited for the advertisements to end. 'Ah,’ Eichi thought to himself. 'That’s why Wataru decided to come late. As sharp as always.’

 

The two sat in their seats and after a few minutes, the film started.

 

It was fun. Different from the documentaries he watched and realistic enough for him not to get bothered by little, factually incorrect details. It was an action movie and was as tense as the plot was interesting. Eichi never thought something like that would ever appeal to him yet there he was, gripped by the moving images in front of him. When it ended, he realised he had been at the edge of his seat and quickly relaxed back, hoping Wataru didn't see it.

 

Unfortunately, he did but instead of doing whatever Eichi feared he would, he smiled at him “I'm glad you enjoyed it. I wasn't too sure but I wanted to let you experience something new.”

 

“I…” he paused, stumbling to find words when staring at such a beautiful face. “I really did...thank you.”

 

“My, it's not over yet! Getting ice cream and walking in the park is a classic and this time I'm sure you'll enjoy it!” Wataru laughed as he grabbed Eichi’s hands and dragged him out of the cinema.

 

-

 

Eichi stared at the ice cream that was given to him as Wataru chose his own flavours. It was one ball of colour stacked upon a few others and he was scared that if he held it wrong, it'd fall straight down.

 

“My…” he didn't notice the words escape his mouth as he kept staring at it in awe. Would he be able to finish it all? It'd be a waste if he didn't but it was so big.

 

“Let's go.” A voice interrupted his admiration and he felt an arm link into his, pulling him away.

 

“Ah wait, I didn't pay!” Eichi blurted out as he was being dragged by the other boy.

 

“Hohoho~ No worries as I paid for the both of us!” Wataru laughed as he gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I told you, today is my treat!” he replied before indulging himself with the stack of ice cream.

 

As Eichi bit into his own, he thought to himself how that was the first kiss he gave him that day. Unable to hide the colour in his cheeks, he changed the topic and hoped Wataru wouldn't comment on it. “This really is delicious. I never thought I could find such delectable ice cream in a stall at the park…”

 

“It is good isn't it! I was surprised myself when I first had it!” After responding, he took another bite into the stack and licked his lips to catch the melted drops on them.

 

Eichi felt his cheeks heat up even more.

 

“It- it really is.” Stumbling for words, he quickly bit into his ice cream to give himself time on what to think of next. Thankfully, Wataru seemed distracted by something else.

 

“It's almost sunset huh…” he looked at the sun as it barely touched the horizon. That's right, Eichi had wondered before why Wataru wanted their date to be so late. Surely the afternoon would've been better?

 

Not to mention the two hadn't had dinner yet…

 

Suddenly, the arm unlinked only for the hand to grab his own and, instead of pulling him, it slowly tugged him. “Come with me.” Wataru spoke so softly it was almost a whisper and Eichi, like always, was mesmerised to the point his legs started walking on their own.

 

Wataru stopped at a bench that Eichi didn't notice at first due to staring at the other boy the whole journey. He sat down and patted the space next to him to urge Eichi to sit on it.

 

When Eichi sat down and tore his eyes away from his date, he found out Wataru's intentions.

 

He must've seen the sunset a thousand times, whether it was from the balcony of his mansion or from the window of his lonely hospital room, yet this sunset was unlike any other.

 

The lake in front of them mirrored the sun in an artistic manner and the trees leaned in as if they were looking at the horizon too. Swans relaxed on the water’s surface and flowers danced in the gentle breeze. The scene in front of them was wonderful on its own, but to share it with the man he loved was an extra special experience.

 

“Wataru…” his mouth spoke on its own as his heart was touched by a familiar and glorious feeling. “It's... beautiful…”

 

As he turned around, he saw that instead of staring at the spectacle in front of them, Wataru was staring right at him with a tender smile.

 

“It's is...almost as beautiful as you, Eichi.”

 

They felt themselves naturally gravitate towards each other until their lips were pressed together. Eichi felt a hand touch his shoulder and he raised his own to place it on Wataru’s hip. Neither one of their tongues dared taint the chaste kiss, even when Eichi moved in slightly to deepen it.

 

When they finally broke apart, Wataru used his other hand to stroke the blond boy’s red cheeks. “You're so cute, Eichi. I really am absolutely in love with you.”

 

Those words were never going to get old for Eichi.

 

“I...I am too. I love you so much, Wataru.”

 

And those would never be tiring for Wataru’s ears either.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the best ways to learn to like a ship romantically is to produce content for it.
> 
> Hope these stories are somewhat enjoyable!


End file.
